Causa y Efecto
by IGNIZ SOLAE
Summary: Las consecuencias de un día no tan normal en la vida de Leon S. Kennedy
1. Efecto Día 1

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Resident Evil así como la idea original pertenecen al maestro Sinji Mikami y a CAPCOM, en cuanto a la trama de este FanFic es enteramente de su servidor redactada sin mas fin que el de entretener al publico, así que por favor no me demanden. **

"Causa y Efecto"

"Efecto-Día 1"

El horario no se alcanzaba a vislumbrar, toda la maldita habitación estaba a obscuras y siempre un reflector de esos que suelen ocupar para iluminar los estadios pegaba de lleno en el rostro de quien tenían al fondo de ese paraje, justo a un par de metros se encontraba una mesa con instrumentos varios, todo parecía estar puesto como para comenzar un interrogatorio de aquellos en los que se va al carajo los tratados de Ginebra.

El incauto se encontraba atado de las muñecas por unas cadenas, las cuales se encargaban de estirarle los brazos mientras lo mantenían suspendido haciendo que sus costados soportaran todo el peso de este, de igual forma, sus piernas se encontraban atadas, estas con cinta para ductos, si de esa cinta gris que se ocupa mucho en las películas americanas para atar y someter a la victima, así como le estaba pasando al muchacho.

La victima estaba inconciente, era rubio, alto, cuerpo atlético, de treinta y tantos años y al parecer aun desconocía que estuviese ahí, bueno, eso cambo hasta que…

-¡DESPIERTA PRINCESA!-Un tipo enorme de piel obscura y tan imponente como ninguno reventó un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro del rubio el cual de inmediato lo sacó de su sueño, a la vez que con facilidad abría el labio del mismo dejando escapar un poco de sangre, la cual corrió libre por la comisura de su boca.

Como era de esperarse el rubio soltó un aullido ahogado mientras se retorcía en su lugar, ocasionando que el agarre de las cadenas en sus muñecas le lastimase.

-A eso yo le llamo despertar con estilo, K2, a ese golpe le doy una calificación de 10, fue de la proporción adecuada para despertarlo y no noquearlo de nuevo, te felicito- El que había tomado la palabra era un muchacho de las misma edad del incauto, de ascendencia latina, muy delgado a comparación del otro mastodonte que media con facilidad los dos metros y veinte centímetros.

-¿Quién demonios son ustedes y por que me tienen aquí?- fue lo que logro decir el rubio una vez superado el dolor inicial en su quijada

-¡NADIE TE AUTORIZO LA PALABRA IMBECIL!- Ladro el latino, acto seguido, el mastodonte reventó un golpe el doble de fuerte justo en la boca del estomago de la victima, la cual de nueva cuenta se revolcó en su lugar mientras perdía el aire de forma abrupta.-Bien niño bonito, al parecer hiciste algo lo suficientemente estupido para hacer enojar a nuestro jefe, pero al parecer no lo fue tanto por que solo nos regalo cinco horas de diversión contigo, así que seré breve con las palabras, yo soy Tito y mi amigo, que creo que comienzas a caerle bien, se llama K2, nosotros nos encargaremos de hacerte pasar el mejor rato de tu vida, no me dieron mucha información, solo captura, tortura y déjale libre, hubieras sido otro y quizás después del juego, la cereza en el pastel hubiese sido una bala en la cabeza, pero en fin, en cinco horas las posibilidades son infinitas o ¿Me equivoco K2?

-Para nada Tito, tienes mucha razón, será divertido destrozar a este pobre diablo.

-Bueno, una vez concluida nuestra presentación, solo queda saber, ¿Cómo te llamas princesa?

-Vete a la mierda- apenas hubo de contestar, Tito se acerco de manera muy rápida y sin dudarlo una vez cerca soltó un rodillazo en la entrepierna del incauto el cual grito adolorido.

-Te lo preguntare de nuevo y mas te vale responder correctamente, por que de ello depende que conserves tu asqueroso y mal educada lengua, ¿Cómo te llamas?- sentencio el latino mientras tomaba fuertemente del cabello al rubio.

-Leo…Leon….Scott Kennedy.- una vez contestado, Tito soltó a Leon y fue por una cubeta que estaba debajo de la mesa con utensilios y de nueva cuenta se acerco al rubio para quedar frente a él.

-Espero que disfrute el baño señor Kennedy- dijo en tono burlón para después mojar al agente con el agua que había en la cubeta que hace unos segundos fue a recoger.

Ambos captores comenzaron reír por la expresión que había puesto el rubio después de recibir el agua helada en todo su cuerpo, esta vez ambos se acercaron a la mesa para tomar unos cables que de inmediato colocaron en una batería de auto, esta vez el que se acerco con el utensilio fue K2, que ni tardo ni perezoso, comenzó a aplicarle descargas eléctricas con los cabes, primero en los brazos, después en el pecho , las piernas así siguió mientras la habitación se llenaba de alaridos de dolor por parte de Leon y de risas sádicas y dementes por parte de Tito, uno se retorcía de placer el otro de dolor, solo pasaron unos minutos, para que K2 dejara los cables botados y fuera en busca de otro utensilio, Tito se acerco de nueva a cuenta al rubio y mirando muy entretenido su reloj, planto cara a este.

-Y eso, solo han sido 10 minutos…de verdad me voy a divertir contigo maldita escoria…

_**CONTINUARA…**_


	2. Efecto Día 2

"Causa y efecto"

"Efecto-Día: 2"

"¿Qué demonios había sido eso?", Era la única pregunta que rondaba la cabeza de Leon, después de todo el suplicio que esos degenerados le hicieron pasar, porque eso eran, degenerados, o ¿acaso no era una degeneración el disfrutar mientras torturas a un ser humano?, como sea, después de estar sometido por esas dos bestias, con una facilidad lo dejaron botado en algún callejón obscuro y como si no hubiese sido suficiente, lo metieron en un contenedor de basura, si no fuese porque saco fuerzas de quien sabe dónde, el rubio hubiese terminado en el camión recolector.

Una vez que se sintió a salvo camino a casa sin dejar de pensar en quien pudo ordenar su captura, pero lo más sorprendente fue que solo ordenaron su tortura, ¿Qué ganaban con solo torturarle?, eso solo rompía su cabeza, no tenía sentido, si, había vivido muchas cosas como agente de la DSO pero nada como tal.

Como pudo logro llegar a su destino, el dolor que sentía era impresionante, estaba afectado de pies a cabeza, como sea se las ingeniaron para no romperle ningún hueso, pero casi lo lograban, el solo acto de respirar era doloroso y mucho peor tener que avanzar en una lenta agonía, de todos modos, ya estaba en casa, avanzo hasta el sofá más cercano y se recostó, pero el gusto le duró poco.

El destino se burlaba cruelmente de él, el teléfono comenzaba a sonar, para irrumpir su momento de paz, nuevamente haciendo un gran esfuerzo se levantó y fue a tomar el teléfono.

-¿Si Diga?

-Leon… ¿Dónde diablos te metiste?, tu celular está apagado, tenías que haber llegado hace más de una hora, Collins esta como loco, necesita tu informe de la misión de Bucarest…

-Para Helena…- logró decir el agente, no estaba seguro, pero notaba a Lena bastante agresiva, entendía que el informe era importante pero ¿al grado de tenerla así?, no era normal- Ya no tardo, calma a Collins y dale el sobre azul encima de mi escritorio. – Una vez termino de decir eso, colgó el teléfono y con dificultad se movió al baño para ducharse, ya dentro se despojó de sus ropas que se encontraban sucias, abrió las llaves del agua y entro a la regadera, dejando que el agua caliente recorriese su cuerpo.

Comenzó a revisarse, su torso y sus piernas estaban repletas de moretones, cortes ligeros y quemaduras de cigarro, el golpe más fuerte lo tenía en el costado izquierdo, desde su cintura hasta poco antes de la axila tenía un golpe que otro poco y se ponía negro, de ahí dedujo su dificultad para respirar, en sus muñecas aun tenia marcadas las cadenas con las que lo amarraron y al verse en el espejo noto que tenía abierto el labio y no se veía nada bien, tendría que pasar con el médico para descartar complicaciones, de verdad estaba molido.

Su baño transcurrido con normalidad, el agua caliente ayudo a relajar su tensión y le dio un poco más de movilidad pese a las lesiones, seco su cabello, enredo una toalla en su cintura y entro a su habitación, como siempre todo estaba en orden, salvo una cosa, sobre su almohada estaba un juego de llaves y una hoja doblada que desde la distancia podía observar que llevaba su nombre, suspiro, "¿acaso las sorpresas no iban a parar el día de hoy?", pensó el agente, más temprano que tarde, el destino se encargó de decirle de una manera muy irónica, que en efecto, las sorpresas no iban a parar, ya que al revisar quien escribió la carta, noto de inmediato que la letra era de alguien muy cercano a él, comenzó a leer para saber a qué se debía esto.

"_Leon:_

_A medida que han pasado los años, he forjado contigo una relación que va más allá de la amistad, el cariño que te tengo es inmenso, sé que en tiempos recientes nos hemos visto y he disfrutado plenamente cada uno de esos encuentros, de hecho confieso que al escribir esto, mi piel se erizo por el recuerdo de cada uno de los instantes que pase a tu lado._

_Desafortunadamente me entere de dos noticias que me han orillado a tomar esta decisión, porque de hecho, ese es el verdadero objetivo de esta carta._

_Me alejo de tu vida y no por que no te quiera, sino todo lo contrario, sé que entenderás después, eres bueno deduciendo las cosas, pero antes de que te des cuenta que pasa aquí, yo ya estaré lejos, mas por tu bien que por el mío, siempre me he cuidado sola y en esta ocasión no será la excepción._

_Te dejo la copia de las llaves que me diste de tu departamento, no me busques, hablo en serio, cuídate por favor y por lo que más quieras evita a Chris._

_Te quiere por siempre _

_Claire Redfield"_

Si ya de por si su cerebro estaba fundido por el hecho de su episodio de tortura, su cabeza hizo "boom" al terminar de leer la carta, no entendía nada, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo a su alrededor?, Claire se fue y ni si quiera fue capaz de explicar bien el motivo de su partida, el verificar que en efecto las llaves eran las mismas que él había dado solo dio fuerza a las palabras de la Redfield.

Se sentó al borde de la cama, bastante confundido, se agarró la cabeza analizando que podía estar pasando y si el hecho de la partida de Claire tenía alguna relación con la paliza que le habían dado horas atrás.

Sabía que de momento no encontraría la respuesta, además tenía que apurarse si no quería que Helena se pusiese más pesada, se levantó de la cama para buscar ropa y arreglarse , para colmo le peso más el vestirse que el desnudarse, maldecía por lo bajo a eso dos idiotas que ya se encargaría de buscar, nuevamente recordó el suplicio y enfureció, su cabeza era un lio y no sabía cómo resolverlo, tenía mucho que pensar y poco tiempo, muy para su pesar reconocía que el estar así no lo ayudaría, se calmó y termino de arreglarse, salió lo más rápido que pudo de su casa y enfilo a la agencia, imaginando ya, el sermón con el que despotricaría Collins.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**Ya se esto se pone cada vez más bueno, confieso que no hallaba el cómo cerrar el capítulo pero lo logre, espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**¿Pueden irse imaginando que está pasando en la vida de nuestro rubio agente?**_

_**Yo si se, pero no les digo**_

_**Nos leemos en el siguiente cap.**_

_**¡Saludos!**_


	3. Un poco de claridad al asunto

"Causa y efecto"

"Efecto-Día: 2- Un poco de claridad al asunto"

Se podría decir que después de todo la mañana comenzaba a ayudarle, el conductor del taxi le hizo una platica interesante y aunque al principio se mostró renuente a conversar , los comentarios bien intencionados del señor hicieron al joven Kennedy sacara un poco las tensiones acumuladas tras las ultimas horas, después hizo una parada Express en su cafetería de costumbre por su habitual café doble bien cargado para soportar su tediosa rutina de oficina, fue ahí donde otro guiño, de esos que te levantan el animo, se hizo presente, la chica que le atendía habitualmente, a demás de que siempre coqueteaba con el agente siempre le daba algo extra, ya fuese una galleta, un biscocho o una rebanada de pastel, esta vez se lucio con un pequeño paquete, cuidadosamente envuelto que a kilómetros despedía un aroma a panques recién horneados y como "cereza del pastel" una pequeña nota diciendo "llámame" con el numero telefónico de la ya antes mencionada.

Todo perfecto hasta ese momento, al menos en ese lapso había olvidado sus penurias, eso hasta que se encontró con una furica Helena Harper que lo esperaba como fiera enjaulada al pie de la puerta del ascensor de su piso, una vez que Leon salio del aparato de 2x2, la policía lo tomo de las solapas, sin reparar en el aspecto magullado que traía el rubio y con una fuerza sacada de "quien sabe donde", lo llevo a rastras a su oficina, ante la mirada atenta de todo el departamento de operaciones de la DSO

-Me quieres decir ¿que demonios te pasa Helena?- soltó el agente cuando fue "lanzado" con brusquedad en el pequeño sofá de dos plazas que había en la oficina de Harper, estaba alterado y con justa razón, desde que salio, al primer jalón, los panques y el café salieron volando hacia alguna parte del piso, en segundo el mismo acto provoco que se resintiera un poco el golpe fuertísimo que tenia en su costado, en tercera lo hizo frente a todo el departamento y no obstante lo hizo ver como un debilucho al no poder safarse del agarre de la chica.

-¿Crees que es divertido no? ¿Dejarme plantada?...-vocifero Helena mientras le veía sin sentarse con los brazos cruzados y el compás de sus piernas un poco separados

-Si es por lo de Collins lo siento, de verdad no era mi intención llegar a esta hora….

-Eres un Idiota Leon, teníamos una cita, lo olvidaste, tenía que decirte algo muy importante y desapareciste….¡TODA LA MALDITA NOCHE!

-¿A CASO YA TE DISTE CUENTA DE CÓMO ESTOY?- poniéndose de pie bruscamente y encarando a Helena- Me torturaron….mira-reventando los botones de su camisa y mostrándole los golpes que tenia en el torso- Iba para allá cuando me capturaron….me quitaron el celular…al menos sigo vivo- volviendo a sentarse, con el rostro acongojado, a pesar de todo el revivir lo que le había sucedido no era algo que se superase de la noche a la mañana, fue ahí cuando la Harper, suavizó su actitud y fue a refugiar al agente entre sus brazos preocupada por lo que le acababan de confesar.

-Perdóname…yo…yo no sabia, es que estuve esperando en el local, te llame a casa y solo estaba la contestadota, pensé que te habías encontrado con alguien y….y yo- ya no pudo continuar solo sollozo abrazando al agente sin apretarlo mucho para no lastimarle.

-Déjalo así Helena, hablamos después, tengo que pasar a mi oficina por una camisa nueva y a llevar el informe detallado con Collins, así salvo tu trasero y el mío, te veo a la hora de la comida ¿esta bien? – dijo separándose cuidadosamente de la Harper y levantándose del sofá, a la vez que cubría su torso subiendo el cierre de su chaqueta.

-De acuerdo, te espero con Dax…-sin mirarle

-¿Tienes antojo de chatarra verdad? No te culpo yo también quiero una de sus hamburguesas, ahí te veo- saliendo de la oficina de su compañera y amiga muy intima, camino a paso lento pero seguro a su oficina ante los cuchicheos y miradas de medio lado de sus compañeros del departamento, entro sin reparos y noto que las persianas estaban bajas y las luces apagadas, cerro la puerta tras de si y al acercarse al interruptor una voz le detuvo.

-No la enciendas….

-¡¿Ada?!

_CONTINUARA…_

_**Ya se ya se, cortito pero intenso, aquí doy respuesta a una pregunta inducida del capitulo anterior, pero como es mi mala costumbre dejo otras mas al aire… espero les haya gustado este cap. no prometo continuar pronto pero si que lo haré, un saludin y gracias por leer**_


	4. ¿Acaso las sorpresas no van a acabar?

"Causa y Efecto"

"Efecto-Día: 2- ¿Acaso las sorpresas no van a acabar?"

Y ahí estábamos de nuevo, con una situación que provocaba que a nuestro desdichado agente se le volara por tercera vez la tapa de los sesos en las recientes horas, frente a el estaba su mas grande dolor de cabeza, la mujer que con su sola presencia desbarataba con suma facilidad sus defensas, la criminal mas buscada por su agencia, la BSSA, CIA y demás organizaciones internacionales: Ada Wong, vestida con su usual mezcla de colores rojo y negro, que pese a la penumbra de la oficina era perfectamente reconocible.

-¡¿Ada?!

-No hagas mucho ruido, no querrás que nuestro encuentro termine antes de comenzar- dijo la espía con diversión mientras sonreía afectada al ver el desconcierto de Leon

-¿Qué haces aquí? Si alguien te ve, vas a estar en serios problemas…-menciono el rubio tratando de guardar la compostura ante la nueva situación en la que se estaba viendo envuelto.

-Pues ya me viste y no me siento amenazada en lo más mínimo- dijo ampliando un poco más su sonrisa

-Hoy no estoy para juegos Ada, si solo vienes a molestar como es tu costumbre, puedes retirarte de mi oficina- sentencio el rubio dirigiéndose hacia su escritorio sin importarle realmente para que lo buscaba e ignorándola olímpicamente.

-De acuerdo, si así va a estar el asunto, es preferible que tengas la cabeza fría, te espero a media noche en la azotea de tu edificio, se que lo que tengo que decirte va a interesarte mucho….

-¿Terminaste?, si no te importa tengo que completar un informe para entregárselo al engreído de mi jefe.

-No te queda hacerte el interesante Leon, solo ten en cuenta que te estaré esperando y en ti esta el por que has tenido los episodios de las ultimas horas- al decir esto ultimo el agente le miro sorprendido, ella sabia algo que el desconocía y había elegido un mal momento para comportarse como un patán con ella, pero seria muy idiota el cambiar postura.

-Te veré ahí, ahora solo necesito que me dejes en paz….

-Como quieras- la oriental solo se limito a avanzar hacia la ventana tras el escritorio del rubio y como si se tratase de nada , salto hacia fuera, como era su costumbre, de sentirse familiar del hombre araña, escapo con su pistola-gancho.

Leon suspiro con pesadez, eso de las "sorpresitas" comenzaba a fastidiarlo por completo, lo peor es que no tenia tiempo para tratar de darle orden a su cabeza por que ese maldito informe se interponía, por segunda vez en el día, opto por respirar profundamente y poner manos a la obra, quería evitar que el sermón del estupido de Collins empeorara.

Cuando por fin termino, imprimió las hojas y las encarpeto cuidadosamente, coloco los sellos oficiales y anexo las fotos que Hunnigan se encargo de tomar con la micro-cámara que Leon portaba en la misión….espera, desde esa misión no había sabido nada de Hunnigan, se supone que debería estar en su cubiculo como cada mañana pero no la vio, tendría que preguntarle a Helena en un rato mas, volvió a concentrarse y a respirar hondo en reiteradas ocasiones antes de entrar a la oficina del incompetente chupamedias de su jefe, que ni corto ni perezoso comenzó a ladrar improperios, así todo una hora, hasta que por fin le dejo retirarse, estaba hastiado y de verdad necesitaba algo de comer, ya que gracias a cierta castaña su desayuno fue a parar a "no se donde".

Después de unos minutos de caminar, llego con Dax, ese tipo simpático que deleitaba a la agencia con sus deliciosas hamburguesas y ahí donde siempre, la misma mesa de rutina, se encontraba la castaña, bebiendo su habitual batido de moras y atacando una fuente de patatas fritas, Leon sonrió ante tal escena, esa era la Helena que el conocía, se acerco tranquilo, se sentó frente a ella y tras un largo pero cómodo silencio, fue ella la que decidió romper el hielo.

-Tenia preparados mil y un rodeos para esto que quiero decirte, estoy muy nerviosa ya que no es algo que pase todos los días, preferiría no decirlo, pero debes saberlo….carajo….no es fácil- suspiro pesadamente- Leon….estoy embarazada y creo que es tuyo...

-"¿Acaso las sorpresas no van a acabar?"- fue lo único que su cerebro pudo decir antes de fundirse de nuevo por cuarta vez en lo que va del día

_CONTINUARA…_

_**Wow dos actualizaciones en menos de una semana...eso es bueno para mi, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo y que este rompecabezas empiece a tomar forma.**_

_**Aprovecho para mandar un saludo especial a mis amigos del foro FF:DSTLO de Facebook, sin ustedes yo no hubiese retomado la labor del fic.**_

_**Nos seguimos leyendo.**_


	5. Respuestas

"Causa y Efecto"

"Efecto-Día:2 – Respuestas"

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa sensación de sentirse confundido y sin salida, francamente lo último que esperaba era una noticia de tal grado, iba a ser papá y no recordaba en que momento término procreando a la criatura, si hace mucho no compartía intimidad con su amiga-con-ventajas. Estaba ahí, con un rostro entre consternado, sorprendido, afligido y contento, porque esa era la verdad, estaba contento por la noticia, pero la misma llegaba en un momento poco ideal para él, estaba en sus divagaciones tratando de digerir la buena nueva cuando…

-Carajo Leon, ¿acaso no piensas decir nada?, reacciona…-la castaña observaba como el rubio estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, perdido en la infinita nada del vaso que se encontraba en la mesa, obviamente, tras un nuevo reclamo de la Harper, al agente no le quedo de otra que prestarle atención a su acompañante.

-Pues estoy impactado…me alegra mucho saberlo…pero…no estoy bien

-¿Es por lo que te paso? ¿Quieres hablarlo?- pregunto la castaña genuinamente preocupada, era la primera vez que veía así al rubio

-No Helena, creo que debo resolver todo antes de contarte que está pasando…porque ni yo mismo lo sé- eso último lo dijo más para sí, aunque no pasó desapercibido para la Harper

-Ya veo… ¿con que has tenido un pésimo día?

-Dos si somos más concretos

-Entonces, supongo que no te caería mal uno de mis masajes en este instante- soltó de pronto la chica, en un tono de voz que denotaba cierto toque de coquetería.

Leon no era tonto, de hecho sus alarmas internas se activaron al instante, sabía que Helena estaba en modo "Cariñoso", pero también sabía que en el estado en el que estaba no iba a responderle como el amante que era con ella, además estaba ese asiático dolor de cabeza que tenía que ver en la noche y quien sabe en una de esas pasaba algo más allá de una plática fugaz.

-Bueno, en estos momentos quien se podría negar – y ahí íbamos de nuevo, con el agente diciendo todo lo contario a lo que su cerebro planteaba, que se le iba a hacer. – Pero solo déjame comer algo que muero de hambre, ya que no desayune por culpa tuya – haciendo un gesto dramático para hacer sentir mal a la castaña

-Eso lo podemos arreglar cariño, come lo que quieras, que vas a necesitar energía- esa última frase hizo tragar saliva al rubio más que nada por imaginar la ardua labor que iba a protagonizar su tarde y parte de la noche.

No platicaron más, solo se limitaron a consumir sus hamburguesas dobles estilo Dax, una fuente de patatas fritas, y sendas dosis de malteada de moras, por si no era suficiente un par de litros de soda.

Pagaron la cuenta y con sonrisa cómplice, se marcharon, emprendiendo rumbo hacia el _Love &amp; Suites, _su lugar favorito en cuanto a "masajes especiales" se refería.

Y tal cual era costumbre, pagaron la cuota de la habitación, en el ascensor juguetearon un poco, besos y caricias fugaces, eso sí, cargadísimas de pasión y lujuria, al salir, se enfilaron a su cuarto y una vez dentro todo fue desenfreno, lo segundos fueron escasos y pese al estado del agente, perdieron con suma facilidad la ropa, se aprontaron a la cama, el tan duro como una roca y ella tan húmeda como un manantial y con un profundo beso se unieron en un solo ser.

Eran pasadas las diez de la noche, león se encontraba en la regadera mientras Helena dormía plácidamente en la cama. Seguía martillándose la cabeza, ahora con el dilema moral de tener que enfrentar la paternidad del hijo que esperaba con Helena, aun desconocía el cómo esa castaña lograba enloquecerlo…si…lo sabía perfectamente, era despampanante, tenía manos mágicas que lograban relajarlo y ponerlo más caliente que un mono…a quien quería engañar…él era más caliente que un mono, pero sabía con quién hacerlo, procuraba cuidarse y también a ellas…al menos casi siempre.

Termino de ducharse, y con todo el tiempo del mundo, se vistió sin prisa, arreglo la ropa de Helena. Y no pudo evitar echarle un vistazo a la flamante policía que se encontraba durmiendo a pierna suelta en la cama.

Sin nada más que hacer, escribió una nota para la castaña, la cual dejo en la almohada donde estuvo reposando momentos atrás, para finalmente partir a su encuentro con la asiática, esperando resolver sus dudas.

Al ser ya noche las calles estaban despejadas, afortunadamente aquel tugurio contaba con servicio de taxis, subió a uno, indico al chofer la dirección y partió de vuelta a su hogar.

Pasaron quince minutos, no tan largos para el rubio, pago lo que el taxímetro indico y con la adrenalina a tope subió corriendo a su apartamento, para encontrar plácidamente a la Wong viendo televisión, sentada en su sofá.

-Pensé que no ibas a llegar…se me estaba ocurriendo poner de cabeza tu casa a modo de venganza-soltó Ada en su habitual tono altanero, Leon solo rodo los ojos, mientras observaba como la chica apagaba el televisor y se ponía de pie para acercar un poco la distancia entre ellos.

-Siempre he tenido una vida, en la cual no estas incluida.

-Oh por favor, me vas a hacer llorar…dejemos los sentimentalismos a un lado, supongo que ya sabes la bonita noticia de que vas a ser papa...

-¿Cómo demonios sabes eso? – interrumpiendo a la asiática consternado por el cómo le estaba diciendo las cosas y lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Básicamente, se todo lo que está pasando – soltó Ada, como si de un juego se tratase, divisando como sus palabras cimbraban al agente.

-Habla ya de una maldita vez… ¿Qué me estas ocultando Ada?- hablo con nerviosismo y desespero Leon, podía sentirlo, sabía que ella no se andaba con bromas y le diría la verdad, pero no se sentía preparado para saber la verdad.

-Que desesperado eres, ¿te lo han dicho alguna vez?, como sea…no solo vas a ser padre de un niño, si no de tres, pudieron ser cinco, pero te salvaste…

La noticia le cayó como balde de agua helada al rubio, como era posible eso, tenía que ser una broma, perdió fuerzas, fue a tomar asiento al sofá más cercano, sus manos aprisionaron su rostro, a modo de frustración, el mundo se le venía abajo y este rompía el tiempo record.

-¿Cinco? ¿Estas segura de lo que dices Ada?

-Oh, pobre de ti – sentándose a lado del agente, mientras acariciaba con sus finas manos, la espalda de este. – Estas desorientado y no encuentras el camino…te diré quienes son las desafortunadas.

Leon salió de su postura derrotista y miro a su acompañante fijamente a los ojos, en ella no había dudas y estaba en la certeza en su expresión, serena y calmada.

-Una es la hermana del gorila de Chris Redfield, la otra es tu amada Helena Harper y la tercera la tienes en frente.

Estaba de más decir que hubo una nueva explosión cerebral de parte de Leon, eso aclaraba el por qué Claire decía en su carta que se cuidase de Chris, confirmaba lo que Helena le había confesado horas atrás, pero lo que no comprendía era ¿Cómo demonios Ada podía estar esperando un hijo suyo?

-No…no entiendo nada…

-Te daré una pista – dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la terraza del agente, siendo seguida de cerca por la mirada de este. – Recuerda el pequeño festejo en la agencia tras la captura de los capos Belgas – y como ya era su maldita costumbre, se lanzó por la ventana como si nada, solo para perderse en la infinita noche.

Y fue ahí donde todo cayo en cuenta, y todos los hilos que tenían enredada la maraña de ideas fueron desatados.

_**Continuará**_

_**XXXX**_

_Bueno, cada vez más se acerca el final de esta historia… ¿ya saben que es lo que está pasando? Yo sí pero no les digo._

_Quiero agradecerles a mis seguidores, que aunque no dejan comentario si me leen, espero les haya gustado esta entrega, porque probablemente tarde el siguiente capítulo…ya el tiempo lo dirá._


	6. El preludio

"Causa y efecto"

"Causa-Día: 1 – El preludio"

_Era una mañana hermosa en la ciudad de Los Ángeles, los rayos del sol invadían con suavidad la habitación de la pareja, que dormía plácidamente, abrazados el uno del otro._

_El cansancio los había vencido hace poco, no era para menos, tuvieron la mejor noche que ambos pudieron desear, se entregaron a cada segundo, sin importar nada, dedicándose el tiempo que merecían y que por circunstancias ajenas a ellos no podía ser siempre._

_Pese a que solo había cerrado los ojos un momento, Leon recordó que debía partir de vuelta, ese mismo día tenía un compromiso en la agencia y estaría reunida gente importante._

_Con mucho cuidado, se levantó de la cama con suavidad evitando que su acompañante, una preciosa pelirroja que estaba tal cual vino al mundo, cubierta únicamente por una delgada sábana blanca._

_No pudo evitar echarle un vistazo a la chica, era sencillamente hermosa, era esbelta y sus atributos complementaban de forma sublime esa belleza que tanto lo volvía loco._

_Termino de vestirse y con esa misma delicadeza del principio se acercó a ella para besarle en los labios, la chica por su parte tras el contacto se despertó al instante._

— _¿Leon? ¿Qué hora es?_

—_Aún es temprano, pero debo regresar a Nueva York, te juro que no quisiera irme Claire, pero después de esto, tendremos más tiempo para nosotros._

—_No tienes nada que explicarme, te entiendo, en otras ocasiones he sido yo la que ha tenido que irse rompiendo el momento de encanto.- sonrió, acariciando la mejilla del rubio, volviendo a acomodarse en la cama.- —Además me sirve para descansar de anoche._

—_Tienes razón, debes descansar - afirmó devolviéndole la sonrisa, mientras se incorporaba y se enfilaba a la salida de la habitación, antes de salir se detuvo en la puerta - —Prometo que nos veremos de nuevo Claire- dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que la muchacha lo escuchara._

Ahora, todo tenía sentido para él, no solo eran las palabras de Ada, la cual se había lanzado por la ventana por enésima vez desde que la conocía, también las de la mismísima Claire en aquella carta. Todo comenzaba a cuadrar, pero necesitaba hacer memoria.

Estaba tan perdido entre sus cavilaciones que solo atinaba a estar sentado en su sofá meciéndose las sienes.

De pronto alguien llamo a la puerta de forma agresiva, cosa que alertó a Leon, el cual tomó su arma para aprontarse y revisar de quien se trataba, cuál fue su sorpresa al percatarse que quien tocaba su puerta era el mismísimo Chris Redfield.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, sabía que estaba en serios problemas, ya que en su situación actual, no sería capaz de hacerle frente.

Ni siquiera hubo un tiempo de reacción, el moreno de una potente patada mando a volar la puerta con todo y que Leon estaba recargado en ella.

Por su parte el Rubio, terminó en el suelo, mandando a volar su arma al otro lado de la sala, trató de levantarse pero Chris ya se encontraba sobre él.

—Vas a pagar muy caro lo que le hiciste a mi hermana Kennedy – culminó para reventarle el primer derechazo en la cara,

_La fiesta estaba de lujo, era algo fresco, nada tediosos como un baile de máscaras o cosas de ese estilo, el ambiente estaba distendido y era algo que agradecía a montones fue ahí que Leon vio s la señorita Graham, si, la misma Ashley Graham que le dio tantos problemas en su misión por España._

_No pudo evitar comérsela con la mirada, el tiempo le había sentado bien a la rubia que de por si cuando la conoció ya era un bombón, simplemente el tiempo se había encargado de completar el trabajo._

_Tal vez fue por las copas que llevaban, o la euforia del momento, pero ambos, al chocar miradas, decidieron que la mejor idea era escapar al tumulto y encontrarse._

_Cuando pudieron rehuir a todos, cruzaron palabras, frases sencillas que solo enmarcaba la tensión entre ellos, bastó una ligera insinuación por parte de la chica, para que en cuestión de nada se comenzaran a devorar como si se les fuese la vida en ello._

Con una furia desmedida Chris golpeaba a Leon, que casi quedaba inconsciente ante el embate del moreno, el cual al final del brutal acto sacó su pistola y le apunto a la cabeza.

—Di tus últimas palabras idiota – dijo mientras amartillaba el arma

Por su parte Leon intentaba decir algo, pero solo salían gemidos pesados en una buena imitación de un zombie.

—¡ALTO! – la voz de Jill retumbo en todo el departamento, pero no fue suficiente un sonoro bang cimbró a todos, el arma se había disparado sola…

_**Continuara.**_

**No tengo perdón, yo lo sé, aquí está la continuación, nos leemos pronto**


End file.
